The Ronin and The Queen
by LadyDaisys
Summary: The turtles must rescue Usagi Miyamoto when he falls for the beautiful and mysterious Queen Bella, who is unknowingly a pawn to an old enemy-someone who wants them dead.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first** TMNT **fan fiction so be nice. I don't own TMNT but I do own Red Bella. I was asked about making a story about Miyamoto Usagi. So here it is. Enjoy.**

The Ronin and The Queen-chapter 1

Master Splinter was doing extra training in ninjitsu. The old rat master karate kicked a punching bag while smashing glass bottles with his fists. The bottles were suspended from ropes that hung from the ceiling.

"Sensei sure is training hard. Harder than I've ever seen." Leonardo said.

The four turtles and their sensei were in the lair. The turtles were watching him impressed. The old leader fought with daishi swords. His movements were quick and flawless.

"Yeah, last time he trained this hard was for that Battle Nexus in the other dimension." Raphael replied.

"Which yours truly won by the way." Michaelangelo bragged, sticking out his chest.

"You won on a technicality, Mikey!" Raphael cried out, remembering how Mikey beat him in the last Battle Nexus. He and Michaelangelo were battling each other and by a stroke of luck beat Raphael. He thentmade it to the final match.

"You accidentally hit the other guy with your numchucks knocking him out!"Raphael reminded him.

"I still won, dude. You're sore 'cause I kicked your shell, Raph!" Mikey crowed.

"Yeah, well, now I'm gonna kick yours!" Raphael cried out.

''Gotta catch me first!" Mikey jeered, as Raph started to chase him around the lair. Raphael tackled him to the ground. The two turtles were wrestling.

"I still can't believe I lost in the first round." Donatello sighed, as he used a screwdriver to fasten a screw into the newest robot he was working on.

"If you spent as much time fighting as you do with computers and robots, your fighting skill would improve." Leonardo told him.

"Yeah, Donnie, quit being a nerd." Raphael said.

"I train just as hard as you and Leo!" Donatello replied, angrily.

"Simmer down, Donnie. We all know you're a good fighter." Michaelangelo said.

Donnie calmed back down. The truth was he wished he didn't have to always fight with weapons. Donnie preferred using his mind as well as technology to win a fight. He wasn't used to the dimension where the Battle Nexus took place. It resembled fuedal Japan in the Edo period. This was before there was running water in homes or electricity. Many people got water from underground wells and many were farmers. The only difference was that the people were animals living like people.

"It'll be nice to see Usagi again." Leonardo said, "He is an excellent swordsman."

"My sons, it is time." Splinter told them.

Splinter went outside the lair with the turtles. He used a stick of white chalk to write strange alien symbols on a wall. Then after chanting a strange incantation, a glowing door formed. The old master entered the door with his sons.

Unfortunately, another portal opened up releasing Drago.

"The turtles and their sensei are going to see the Daimiyo. I still have a score to settle with them plus, a war staff to steal!" He cackled, jumping into the glowing door.

...

Miyamoto Usagi and his friend Gennosuke were walking through a dense rice field.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into going through this field, Usagi." The large grey rhino groaned.

"You will live, Genn." The small white rabbit samurai replied, smiling.

"I must have drink and food. Must I perish with hunger and thirst?" Gennosuke exclaimed.

"Do not worry, my friend. The Daimiyo's palace isn't far from here. He is most gracious. He will provide us with victuals." Usagi replied.

Suddenly, a flashing light caught the attention of the two friends.

"Such bright light." Gennosuke exclaimed.

"Yes, it is most extraordinary." Usagi said, "It is worth investigating."

...

"Not these guys again!" Michaelangelo groaned, as he and his brothers along with Splinter were surrounded by shadow ninjas working for the Ultimate Ninja.

"No problem! Let's kick their shells!" Raphael exclaimed, twirling his sais.

A ninja came at him as he backflipped away from him. Another ninja with katanna swords came at Leonardo who took out his own swords. Katanna blades clashed against each other. Donatello fought off a group with his staff while Michaelangelo took out two ninjas with his twirling numchucks. Two ninjas had Splinter in a corner but the skilled ninja master backflipped while subduing his enemies with kicks and punches.

A ninja was about to take out Leonardo with a poisoned dart when the dart was blocked by the katanna blades of Miyamoto Usagi.

"Thank you, Usagi." Leonardo said.

"You are most welcome, Leonardo-san." Usagi replied, pushing back a ninja with his daishi blade.

Gennosuke knocked down the ninjas with his sword and horn.

"What cowards!" He exclaimed, watching the ninjas that were left flee in terror.

"But why are the ninjas here? I thought the Ultimate Ninja got sent through the multiverse." Leonardo wondered.

"Do not mention this to the Damiyo. The Ninja was his son. " Splinter said.

Suddenly, a bright light shown it was the Daimiyo holding up his war staff. It shown brighter than any sun.

"Welcome again, Splinter and turtles."he replied.

"Greetings, old friend." Splinter said.

"Come, the Battle Nexus awaits."

He teleported them to the Battle Nexus.

The turtles saw a battle was taking place. A small pale pink rabbit dressed in red armour was fighting with another contender. The rabbits long ears were pulled back and she fought with Katanna swords. Within minutes, she clobbered her opponent. The turtles looked on fascinated.

"Wow, is she good or what?" Leo said.

"Who is that pretty delicate creature?" Usagi asked, clearly smitten as a red blush formed on his cheek.

"Ah, that is Red Bella. The Warrior Queen." The Damiyo explained.

...


	2. Chapter 2

A Contest Of Wills- Chapter 2

"The win goes to Red Bella!" The Daimiyo proclaimed.

The lady rabbit bowed respectfully to the Daimiyo then to her audience.

"I'm gonna congratulate her." Leonardo said, climbing down into the arena.

"Wait, Leonardo-san." Usagi told him, hand outstretched.

But it was too late. Leonardo had jumped into the arena. Red Bella looked suspiciously at this newcomer.

"Hi, I just want to say I really admire your fighting skill and..." He began.

He never finished what he was saying as a sword was suddenly aimed at his face.

"Do not come any closer." She said, still brandishing her sword. She held swords in both hands and was in a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Leonardo told her, "I just..."

"I warn you...stay back!" She frowned, not moving her eyes from him.

By this time, the other turtles had also jumped into the arena and were behind Leonardo.

"Chill, babe. We're the good guys." Michaelangelo said.

"What did you call me? Do you know who I am?" I am Red Bella. Warrior Queen and keeper of the Royal House of Hirsutia! I am not a babe!" Red Bella exclaimed, straightening up.

"Please excuse my young friends, your Highness." Usagi said, bowing to her, "They are not from this place."

Red Bella softened at once at seeing Usagi. A faint blush appeared on her face at seeing the young ronin before her. She put her swords back into her sheaths attached to the belt around her waist.

"Very well. They are forgiven. I don't believe we have met." She replied.

"My apologies. I am Miyamoto Usagi. At your service."

"You are a samurai for you carry a sword." She observed.

"Correct. I am."

"You must test your blade against mine. Call your master so he may give you permission to spar with me."

"Alas! I am but a ronin. I have no master." Usagi replied.

"That is too bad. Perhaps my father will hire you."

"Ah, I see you have met Usagi and Master Splinter's four prodigy's"

"My Lord." Red Bella bowed to the Daimiyo.

"This is Hamato Yoshi or Master Splinter." The Daimiyo said, introducing Master Splinter.

"It is an honor to meet a past champion of the Battle Nexus. I too will soon join the ranks of the champions." She said, bowing to Splinter.

"I am honored as well, Red Bella. Your reputation as a fighter precedes you." Splinter replied.

"Yeah, well, I'm the best. So is Leo." Raphael said.

"Really? Would you like to try taking me on?" Red Bella asked, taking out her swords.

"Raph, that's enough." Leonardo told him.

"What? She doesn't look so tough. I can take her." .

'''You are more than welcome to try." She said, smiling.

Raphael and Red Bella faced each other.

"Go easy on her, Raph." Leo said.

"Fine." He murmured.

The hot headed turtle ran towards her and she jump stepped out of the way. He swung at her. She ducked. He swung his sai which was caught by the blade of her sword. Metal clanged against metal.

"Hey, I promised to go easy on you." Raphael told her.

She waved her hand and the surprised turtle found his feet go from under him falling to the ground.

"I never said I would go easy on you." She smiled, "Besides, a warrior. I am heavily versed in magic."

"Neat trick." He said.

Raphael leg tripped her and she found herself on the ground.

"Mine's better." Raphael crowed.

"How dare you!" She screamed.

"You are being rude to our guest, my friend." Usagi told Raphael.

"Are you alright, my queen?" Usagi asked Red Bella, helping her up.

"I am. Much thanks to you, o noble ronin." Red Bella replied, eyes twinkling and smiling.

Usagi blushed and then took her hand in his own while bowing on one knee. He then kissed it. Red Bella blushed.

...

Deep within the shadows of the arena, a snake-like figure watched the exchange between Usagi and Red Bella.

"This is working out better than I planned. Soon, I'll have my revenge on the rat master, the turtles, and the ronin!" He cackled.

...

"You still owe me a match, Usagi. Master or not." She told him.

"I could never fight you, Red Bella." Usagi told her.

"You must. It is the only way I can marry. If any man can defeat me in a fair fight, I must marry him according to Hirsutian law."

"What kind of lame law is that? Shouldn't a guy marry you because you guys love each other?" Michaelangelo asked.

"This law is hundreds of years old. It has been the law of all members of the Royal house to have their mates chosen for them by combat." She replied.

"Usagi, fight!" Red Bella called out. But the young samurai bowed out and backed away.

"What? You do not wish to fight me?"

"I am sorry. I cannot." He replied, turning away. Red Bella looked on in shock.

"Usagi, wait!" Leonardo called out, running up to him.

Suddenly, they were attacked by ninjas. One fired a poisoned dart from a gun. It was coming towards Usagi but Leonardo blocked it with his katanna blade.

"It would seem we are even, Leonardo-san." He said.

"Why don't you want to fight Red Bella?" Leonardo asked him, karate kicking a ninja in the face.

"Because she knows I would probably win and I am afraid." Usagi replied, pushing back a ninja with his daishi sword.

"You afraid? Of what?"

"I am but a poor ronin without a master. I travel from countryside to countryside seeking work as a bodyguard. She is a queen. What could I possibly offer her?" Usagi replied, sadly.

"Don't you like her?"

"Oh, a lot. More than like I think." He blushed.

"Don't you think she should know how you feel?" Leonardo asked.

"I don't know."

"Just tell her."


	3. Chapter 3

Drago's Master Plan-Chapter 3

Red Bella was walking through the hall of champions. Everywhere you looked there were stone statues of past champions of the Battle Nexus. She glanced admiringly at them. Then at her reflection in a shield that was leaning against the wall.

"You have played your part well, my dear."

The rabbit warrior unsheathed her swords and turned to face who had addressed her.

"Drago. You do make your presence known. You asked me to distract the ronin."

 _But you did not tell me he was young and handsome._ She thought, smiling. Then her smile faded as she faced Drago with a serious look.

"But he must not be harmed. The Daimiyo either." She replied, putting her swords away.

"Why not? Because of him, I lost my chance to get revenge on the rat master." Drago replied.

"Because I say so! The ronin is a fellow countryman. A near kinsmen."

"So you have feelings for this samurai rabbit." Drago said.

A blush appeared on her face. She wasn't going to lie.

"Who cares if she does?"

Red Bella and Drago looked to see the Ultimate Ninja approach them.

"All that matters is getting my father's war staff." The Ultimate Ninja said.

"We tried that before and accidentally opened a portal through the multiverse." Drago said.

"But we didn't have Red Bella helping us this time." He replied, " My dear, you must get the war staff from my father." Ultimate Ninja told her.

"And once I do, you must fulfill your part of our bargain, giving me the Chamolife plant."

"You'd betray the Daimiyo for a stupid plant?" Drago asked.

"It's more than just a plant. It can save lives including my father's life."

At this time, Donatello was walking by the hall when he heard voices. He ducked down behind one of the statues.

"Drago and the Damiyo's son! What are they doing here? And why is Red Bella with them?" He wondered.

"If we kill the Daimiyo and take the war staff, I can rule the multiverse." Drago said.

"You?" The Ultimate Ninja asked.

"Us." He corrected.

" I told you. No bloodshed. The is another way without having to resort to murder." Red Bella said.

"What way?" Ultimate Ninja asked.

"I can put him under an enchanted sleeping spell. While he's under, you can just take the war staff."

"How soon can it be done?"

"Tonight. I just have to gather the ingredients to make the potion."

"Oh, no! I have to warn the guys!" Donatello said, attempting to flee only to be attacked by a shadow coming out of one of the statue. He quickly dispatched it by striking the ninja with his staff. More ninjas came at him.

"I'm guessing you guys don't want to talk about this?" He realized.

"One of the rat master's students no doubt." Red Bella said.

"You shouldn't have been spying, my young friend, because it'll be the last thing you see. Ninjas, get the turtle." The Ultimate Ninja said.

"Oh, man. There are times I hate being a Turtle, this is one of those times." Donatello said, gripping his staff.

...

"Are you certain, Leonardo-san, that Red Bella would accept me?" Usagi asked.

Leonardo and Usagi had just beaten the ninjas with the help of Michaelangelo abd Raphael showing up. They were in their way to the arena.

"I am. Just follow my advice. You have to try. I'm sure she can see reason." Leonardo replied.

"Speaking of reasoning, anybody seen Donnie?" Raphael asked.

"You know how he is, Raph. Probably found something brainy to get interested in." Michaelangelo said.

"Still, it's not a good idea for us to be separated and wandering around here." Leonardo said.

"I'm sure he's okay, Leo. And, Usagi dude, be sure to smile and give Red Bella the flowers." Michaelangelo said.

Usagi stared at the mismatched bouquet Michaelangelo picked for him. It contained what looked like white daisies, pink flowers, and yellow ones.

"Such pretty blossoms could never compare to my beautiful sweet Bella!" Usagi thought, smiling.

A loud commotion interrupted his thoughts.

"Someone is fighting in the hall of champions." Leonardo said.

The three turtles along with Usagi ran into the hall to see Donatello fighting with the shadow ninjas.

"Don't these clowns never give up?" Raphael asked, brandishing his sais. Michaelangelo twirled his numchuks. Leonardo took out his katanna blades. Usagi unsheathed his daishi swords.

They came at the ninjas to help Donnie who was wrestling with a ninja. He held him back with his staff.

"Glad you guys showed up." Donnie told his brothers and Usagi.

"You think I was gonna miss a fight?" Raphael asked, backflipping from a ninja who swung at him.

"Besides, you're our bro. We'd never leave ya hanging, dude." Michaelangelo said.

...

"The turtles. Now I'll have my revenge." Drago said. The snake creature began fighting with the turtles.

"Man, that is one big snake!" Raphael said, as he and his brothers along with Usagi faced the giant snake.

"Take caution, my young friends. Drago is a tough and dangerous foe." Usagi warned.

Red Bella hid behind a statue watching them. The Ultimate Ninja took out a small pipe he loaded a dart into it and blew into it. She saw the dart was about to hit Usagi.

"Usagi! Watch out!" She called out, jumping in front of him as the dart struck her back. Everyone turned to see Usagi holding the limp body of Red Bella.

"Bella! My sweet..." Usagi said, in shock.

"I couldn't let him hurt you..." She uttered, before collapsing into unconsciousness.

The Ultimate Ninja ran off followed by Drago.

"They're getting away!" Raphael said.

"Let them. We have more important matters to deal with right now." Leonardo said, glancing at Usagi carrying Red Bella.

"I shall take her to the healer." Usagi said, sprinting off with her.

The healer's quarters were not far. Usagi laid Red Bella on one of the beds.

"The Daimiyo's son has poisoned her, o healer." Usagi explained, "Allow me to treat her injury."

The healer consented.

Usagi took out a mortar and pestle. He ground up herbs. He tried very hard not to stare at the attractive pink rabbit. Even with her eyes closed, she was beautiful. He knew the dart had struck her from the back. Which meant he would have to remove her armour. The top of her breasts peeked out. Usagi's face flushed. He then shook his head. He had to concentrate. He had to save Red Bella's life.


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth Comes Out-Chapter 4

"They got away." Raphael said, "Donnie, you have any way we can track them down?"

"I'm a scientist and engineer. I don't know anything about magic."He replied.

"Those two must still be after the war staff." Leonardo said .

"Not just them. Usagi's new girlfriend is involved as well." Donatello said.

"How do you know?" Leonardo asked.

"I overheard them planning to steal the war staff from the Daimiyo." Donatello replied.

"We gotta protect Master Splinter, too. That ninja guy tried to frame him before." Raphael said, "Accused him of trying to hurt the Daimiyo."

"No duh. So how do we stop them? We need to warn Master Splinter." Michaelangelo said,.

"Drago followed us here. He and the Ninja had to have been sent to Earth due to the rift in the portal caused by the war staff the last time we fought them." Leonardo said, "They had to have somehow managed to find their way back to this demension."

...

"Usagi..." Red Bella began softly.

"Shh. You mustn't try to talk." Usagi told her, "You were poisoned. I found the entry wound and treated it with herbs."

"My father...He is very sick...I must have the Chamolife plant. It is only thing that can save him." She said.

"I know the place where this flower can be found. It is a very trecherous and dangerous area." He replied.

"If I don't live..." She began.

"You will live. But you must rest." Usagi told her.

"If I don't live, you must get the plant to my father." She managed to say, "Drago and the Daimiyo's son told me they had the only plant. They said they would give it to me if I helped them steal the war staff from the Daimiyo." Red Bella said, gasping at the pain of the poisoned dart.

''The Daimiyo's son tried to assassinate you." Usagi said, "You saved my life. I am forever in your debt."

"Dear Usagi...you have saved mine." Red Bella said, placing her hand over Usagi's hand that held a pestle.

"My sweet Bella..." Usagi began, then a frown passed on his face, "You must not trust Drago or the Daimiyo's son."

"You have my word, but dearest...is anything else troubling you?" She asked.

"You are an angel descended from the heavens. I am but a poor, penniless ronin. What could I possibly offer someone as beautiful and special as you?" He groaned.

Red Bella smiled. She cupped his face in her hand.

"I care for you alone, my love." She said, leaning her face towards his and they kissed. A gentle kiss that became passionate.

"Oh, I must let you rest." He said, breaking the kiss.

"Of course." She replied, looking disappointed, "Promise me you'll get the Chamolife plant to my father?"

"As a samurai following the code of Bushido, you have my word." He bowed to her, "But I know you will live."

Then Usagi frowned again. The Daimiyo's son had to pay for trying to harm Red Bella.

"Usagi?" Red Bella questioned, at seeing his face.

"I am fine. Rest, my sweet. I will be back." He said, going out.

"Usagi must not die. The Ultimate Ninja is a dirty fighter. Drago is underhanded as well. I must help Usagi." She thought to herself.

...

"Why did you shoot Red Bella? She was part of our plan to get the war staff?" Drago asked the Ultimate Ninja.

The two villains were in the streets of the medieval village. It was night time.

"I meant to shoot the ronin, but she got in the way." The Ultimate Ninja replied, "The plan can still work out. She can keep the ronin occupied, while we steal the war staff."

"But what about the turtles? And the rat master?"Drago asked, "They could still be a threat."

"We sure are." Said a voice.

Drago and the Daimiyo's son looked up to see the Ninja Turtles.

"It's the end of the line for you, bozos!" Raphael cried out, taking out his sais.

Leonardo had his swords drawn. Michaelangelo whirled his numchuks. Donatello gripped his staff.

"My ninjas! Attack!" The Ultimate Ninja cried out.

Leonardo socked one ninja while spin-kicking another. One ninja lunged for Raphael who backflipped twice out of the way. Michaelangelo flipped over one ninja back kicking him. Donatello took out several with his staff.

Drago grabbed two of the turtles, Donatello and Michaelangelo, with his tail.

"Can't get free." Donatello said.

"Talk about a tight squeeze!" Michaelangelo said.

"Mikey! Donnie! Hold on!" Raphael cried out, holding off some ninjas with one of his sais. He broke free making his way to help his two brothers.

He struck Drago with his sai. The latter was trying to strike Raphael who ducked.

"No one messes with my family!" He cried out.

"You think you are a match for me, little turtle?" Drago sneered.

"I'm gonna cut you down to size, snake man!" Raphael cred out, screaming.

He soon knocked Raphael into the wall of a building then grabbed him.

"I can't be stopped. I am invincible!" He crowed.

"Raph!" Leonardo cried out, running at the giant dragon monster.

The two fought. Leonardo backflipping and dodging his attacks. But Drago soon even had Leonardo in his fowl grasp.

Suddenly, something struck him making him drop the turtles. Usagi ran to help the turtles up.

"Thanks, Usagi." Leonardo said.

"It wasn't just me, Leonardo-san." The samurai said, pointing.

"Sensei!" Michaelangelo cried out, excitedly.

Master Splinter was in a fighting stance and holding out his wooden cane like a staff to face Drago

"So we meet again, rat master." Drago said.

"Yes, it would appear so." Splinter said.

"This time, the outcome will be different." He said.

...

"We must find the Daimiyo's son." Usagi told the turtles.

"Stay here and protect Master Splinter. Usagi and I will find the ninja." Leonardo said.


	5. Chapter 5

Confronting A New Threat- Chapter 5

The Ultimate Ninja slipped away while Splinter and Usagi helped the Turtles.

"Drago is a fool! But no matter my father's war staff will still be mine!" He thought.

"That's as far as you go, traitor!"

The Ninja saw Red Bella, arrayed in her battle armour, aiming her sword at him.

"My dear Red Bella, you are well again." He said.

"No thanks to you! How dare you endanger my life!"

"I meant to kill the ronin. You just got in the way."

"I gave orders for Usagi and the Daimiyo not to be harmed."

"My father is old and useless. I am young and capable of replacing him. As for the ronin, he is a threat to my plans. He must die."

"No!"

"You made a bargain with me, my dear Queen. I give you the Chamolife plant in exchange for the Daimiyo's war staff." He replied, holding up a small, green like plant in a small pot. It resembled a small lettuce with pink flowers.

"I expect you to keep your end of the bargain. Without the Chamolife, you can't possibly save your father's life."

Red Bella looked down in tears. Then grew angry.

"Villain! You tried to kill me! Give me that plant or I'll take it myself!" She screamed, lunging at him.

He dodged her attack. She swung her sword. He blocked it with his own.

"Spirited, eh? Well, you're welcome to try." He replied.

They pulled apart. Red Bella came at him screaming, swords drawn. But she still felt weak. She hadn't fully recovered. He easily knocked her down. She attempted to retrieve her sword and get up when a ninja star flew through the air and holding her sword in place.

She glanced at her sword and then the Ultimate Ninja.

"Stay down, rabbit lady! And maybe I'll refrain from skewering you." He said.

Suddenly, his sword was blocked by Usagi's daishi blade.

"That is no way to talk to a lady. You fight with dishonor." Usagi told him.

"Your evil reign of terror is over!" Leonardo told the ninja. The two warriors fought it out.

"Usagi, he has the Chamolife plant. I must have it.". Red Bella said.

The young samurai grabbed the plant the ninja accidentally dropped with one of his swords tossing it to Red Bella. The warrior queen cackled fiendishly.

"Red Bella?" Usagi glanced over at her.

The plant emitted an unearthly aura from its petals. Red Bella held it in front of her. The young monarch's eyes shimmered like rubies.

"The power is incredible!" She breathed.

"Usagi! What've you done!" Said a voice.

The samurai looked up to see the Daimiyo along with Splinter and the other turtles.

"What do you mean!" He asked, puzzled, then looked at Red Bella. He looked shocked. The young warrior was floating in mid-air!

"How is she able to do that?" Leonardo asked. Everyone looked on in shock.

"The Chamolife flower enhances a person's powers. It grants them unlimited power. But its power is unstable. It will corrupt her if it is musused." The Daimiyo explained.

The warrior queen smirked as she raised her hand at the Ultimate Ninja. The Ninja felt his body flying into the air. She then pointed at the ground as the Ninja hit his head. She chuckled as she did this a number of times.

"Red Bella, you gotta stop this. That thing is dangerous." Raphael said.

"Come with us. We can help you." Leonardo said.

Red Bella laughed.

"What do I need help for? I have unlimited power! I feel it!" She cried, suddenly growing giant. She stood a good forty or more feet tall.

"Whoa! Talk about the attack of the fifty-foot woman warrior!" Michaelangelo exclaimed.

"Okay, this is bad." Donatello said.

"I am invincible! I can have anything I want." Red Bella cackled, then looked over at Usagi who stared in complete shock, "Or anyone I want."

She reached out with a giant hand scooping up Usagi. The young samurai was in her grasp.

"Usagi!" Leonardo cried out.

"Please, Red Bella, you mustn't do this. What about your father?" Usagi pleaded with the unstable queen while struggling to get free

"What about him? I have shown I am a much stronger warrior than he ever was. I am more capable of ruling Hursutia than him. With you by my side, of course." She purred, rubbing her nose against Usagi.

A purple blast came at her. The Daimiyo fired his mystical war staff at the giant queen. She held up a hand activating a force field.

"You dare to fight me?"

"Red Bella, listen to me. You have been corrupted by the Chamolife plant. You must denounce it's powers or they will destroy you." The Daimiyo told her.

"Quiet, old fool. I know what I'm doing." Red Bella replied.

Within minutes, she held up her hands disappearing into thin air along with Usagi.

"They're gone!" Michaelangelo said.

"We can see that, Mikey. But where did they disappear to?" Raphael asked.

"I can locate them with my war staff." The Daimiyo said.

"You must hurry, my old friend. I fear for the young ronin's safety." Splinter said.

"Don't worry, master. She won't hurt him." Leonardo said.

"How can you be sure?"

"Red Bella is infatuated with Usagi. We can use this to our advantage in order to rescue him."

"Still where did she take him?" Raphael asked.

"To her castle in Hirsutia." The Ultimate Ninja muttered, holding a hand to his head.

"How do you know this?" Leonardo questioned.

"Where else would she go?" He replied.

"Why would you help us?" Donatello asked.

"What help? I want to see you bring Red Bella down."

...

The giant queen landed right next to a large grey castle surrounded by high green hills.

"Welcome home, my sweet Usagi. Our future awaits." She told him.

She put him down on the castle balcony. Then she shrunk back down to her size.

"What is this place?" Usagi asked, staring in wonder.

"Why, your new home." She replied.

"My what?" Usagi was amazed.

"Shh...I've dreamed of this moment when we'd be alone." She said, cupping his face with her hand then kissing him. Usagi was surprised then relaxed and kissed her back.

"Usagi.. darling." She purred, small slender hands on his chest.

"Bella...my love." He murmured, taking her in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Rescuing Usagi-Chapter 6

"There. I've found them." The Daimiyo said, as he raised his warstaff in the air.

The Turtles and Splinter saw through a swirling mass of mystical energy a green lush land of high hills. There on a mountain surrounded by white mists was a large gray castle.

"That is the kingdom of Hirsutia. Descend into the portal and it'll take you directly to the castle." The Daimiyo told them.

"We'll bring Usagi back." Leonardo said.

"Be careful, my sons." Splinter told the Turtles.

"Don't worry, sensei. We're great fighters. We can take down Usagi's new girlfriend." Raphael said.

"You kidding, dude? She's the size of Godzilla!" Michaelangelo exclaimed.

"Besides, we don't want to hurt Red Bella." Donatello said.

"We must retrieve the Chamolife plant from her. No telling what trouble it'll cause if she continues to use it." Leonardo said.

The four Turtles jumped into the portal.

" I'll only be able to keep the portal opened for an hour. Good luck, Turtles." The Daimiyo said.

"I shall go, too. To help them defeat Red Bella." The Ultimate Ninja said, diving into the portal before his father could stop him.

"My son!" The Daimiyo cried out, "Come back!"

"It is too late, old friend. He is gone." Splinter said.

...

"I can't wait to be married to you, my sweet.." Red Bella purred.

"And I to you, my darling Bella..." Usagi replied, holding her in his arms. Her arms were wrapped around Usagi's neck.

They were about to kiss when suddenly there was a crash. The ronin and his queen looked up to see the Turtles getting up after crashing on the balcony of the castle.

"Is this a private party or can anybody attend?" Michaelangelo joked, whirling his numchuks.

Loenardo was brandishing his swords. Raphael had his sais drawn. Donatello gripped his staff.

Red Bella glared at the Turtles as she released Usagi. Then she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Guards!"

Within minutes, the balcony was crawling with guards armed with swords and spears.

"Get the Turtles!" She shouted.

The guards converged on the four heroes in a half shell. Raphael came at the guards charging and yelling ,socking ,and kicking them. Leonardo fought some others with swords. Metal blades clanged against blades that shown like a silver moon sparkling. Donatello took out some soldiers with his staff while backflipping and spin-kicking them. Michaelangelo struck several guards in the head with his numchuks. Within minutes, the Turtles single-handedly beat all the guards.

'''Let Usagi go and release the Chamolife plant to us." Leonardo said, as he and brothers confronted Red Bella.

"Never! I like both and they're here to stay!" She cried out, taking out their swords, "Usagi, don't let them take me!"

There was a sound of swords unsheathing.

Usagi came charging at the Turtles who scattered. The young ronin was swinging his swords at them.

"I am sorry, my young friends, but I cannot allow you to hurt Red Bella." Usagi said.

"Wake up and smell the coffee, Usagi. That witch has got you under some spell or something!" Raphael replied, as he ducked and dodged Usagi's attacks.

"I don't smell anything." He said, sniffing into the air.

"Usagi, snap out of it! Red Bella kidnapped you. We came to rescue you." Leonardo said, coming to his brother's aid.

"Red Bella and I are to be married, Leonardo-san. She has used herbs from the Chamolife blooms to heal her father and he has hired me to be a bodyguard to the family. Congratulate me or I will be forced to fight you." Usagi replied.

"Surrender or be taken!" Donatello told Red Bella.

"You will never get it back!" Red Bella cried, clutching the Chamolife plant while fighting him off with her sword.

Swords clashed against each other. Red Bella's sword clashed against Donatello's staff. Michaelangelo struck her hand with his numchuk causing her to lose her grip on the Chamolife plant. Donatello picked up the plant with his staff.

"No!" Red Bella cried out, with a hand outstretched.

"Hey, Raph, heads up!" Donatello hurling the plant towards him.

The hot-headed turtle caught the plant with his sais.

"Give it back! It's mine!" Red Bella cried out, charging at him.

"Uh-uh-uh." Raphael warned, holding her back with one of his sai. He held the plant in his other hand.

She grunted angrily.

She tried using her magic by twiddling her fingers at him. He anticipated this and held up the Chamolife plant. It glowed with a mystical and unearthly aura. It put a protected shield around the turtle.

"My magic! It isn't working?" She exclaimed.

"Looks like your little mumbo jumbo doesn't work on me, lady." Raphael said.

"Please, Usagi. I don't want to hurt you." Leonardo pleaded.

The bewitched ronin continued to fight the remaining three turtles.

"But I will stop you from harming Red Bella." He replied, swinging at them.

"Usagi, We're your friends. Stop this at once." Donatello said.

"Yeah, dude. Chill. Didn't I give you and Genn a most righteous tour of New York City the last time you came to Earth?" Michaelangelo asked.

Splinter had asked Usagi to come to Earth that time to give advice and help to Leonardo when the troubled young leader of his brothers felt he didn't have confidence to lead his brothers after a fight with the Shredder. Usagi told Leonardo what happened to his former master how he failed to protect him resulting in his death. Usagi was able to move on from that experience. Michaelangelo and the Turtles were happy to see Usagi. Michaelangelo offered him a night time tour of New York. Usagi was impressed but told them he missed his dimension with its wide open fields and countryside.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember any of that. All I know is I must serve Red Bella." Usagi replied.

"He has to be brainwashed not to remember New York! Greatest city in the world! Pizza and comics! What's not to like?" Michaelangelo asked.

Usagi thrusted out his sword. He was about to stab Michaelangelo when suddenly he felt metal puncture his adomen. Leonardo had just stabbed him.

"Leonardo-san?" He cried out, in shocked.

Red Bella turned her head to see Usagi fall to the ground.

"USAGI!"She screamed, rushing to his side. She cradled him in her arms.

"Usagi...I..." Leonardo stood in total shock at the prostrate form of his good friend not moving.

This was his worst nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

Saving A Ronin's Life-Chapter 7

Leonardo stood in a daze. He still couldn't believe what just happened. He just stabbed a close friend.

"How could you?" Red Bella turned to the ashen-faced turtle with angry eyes stained with tears.

"It was an accident. I didn't...mean it." He faltered.

"The Chamolife! It can save him!" Leonardo cried, taking it from Raphael.

He held it up pointing it to Usagi's unconscious form. Nothing happened.

"What's going on? Why isn't anything happening?" She asked, in a panic.

The turtles looked worried and glanced at each other.

"Oh, give me that!" Red Bella said, angrily taking the plant from Leonardo.

"Usagi, wake up! Come back to me!" She cried, extending the plant at Usagi. Nothing.

"What's going on?" She asked, worried, "Oh, Usagi...I wish I could save you. I'd give..."

Suddenly, a glowing pink light shown from the plant. A large flower that resembled a rose bloomed out of the top of the plant. Inside was a tiny minature girl with pale green skin, pointy ears, and gossamer wings that looked transparent. They resembled butterfly wings. Her mint green hair matched the mini green dress and shoes she wore.

The turtles and Red Bella glanced in awe at the tiny creature.

"Do not fear, Red Bella. I heard your wish. I can save the young ronin that you love so." The tiny girl said, in a musical voice.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Viva. Guardian of the Chamolife Blooms." The tiny girl replied.

"Usagi is dying! You must save him!" Red Bella cried in a panic.

"The young ronin can only be saved by a unselfish act of love." Viva explained, "You, Red Bella, took the Chamolife plant only to be blinded by its power. Would you be willing to trade your life to save the young ronin's?"

"Yes!" The rabbit queen cried out emphatically, "If he could only live and not die."

"No!"

Leonardo stepped forward.

"Let my life be given instead." The turtle said.

Raphael, Michaelangelo, and Donatello gasped and stared at their leader in shock.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Raphael asked, placing his hand on his brother's arm.

"It's my fault all this happened to Usagi." He said.

"But he would've hurt Mikey if you hadn't stopped him." Raphael explained.

"I didn't want anyone to be hurt. Don't you see? I've never drawn blood from anyone before. My biggest fear is taking someone's life. And now Usagi is suffering and may die because of me." Leonardo replied, sadly.

"I sense your purity of heart, young turtle, but are you really willing to die to save the young ronin'?" Viva asked.

"I am."

"Wait!" Raphael said, standing next to his brother, "If you're gonna take Leo, then take me, too."

"Raph!" Leonardo exclaimed, shocked.

"What? Did you think I was gonna let my brother die by himself?" The hot headed turtle laughed.

"Guys, this is ridiculous!" Donatello said, then bowing his head sighed.

"Might as well make it unanimous." The purple clad turtle, said standing with them, "Mikey?"

"Aw, man! If I'd known this was gonna be my last day living, I woulda scarfed down loads of pizza and re-read all my comics." He groaned, walking up to his brothers.

They stood behind Red Bella.

"We are ready." She told Viva.

"We?" Leonardo asked.

"I want to do this. I love Usagi. I...can't...live without him." Red Bella cried.

"Extend your hands towards him and concentrate. Concentrate hard." Viva said, eyes closed. The turtles and Red Bella did as they were instructed. The Turtles and Red Bella felt a glowing green and red aura emit from them. It began hovering over Usagi's unconscious form for a minute the covered his body. The deadly wound from Leonardo's sword mysteriously closed up and healed. The young samurai opened his eyes and got up. The Turtles and Red Bella fell out. They were all lying on the floor of the balcony.

"My friends! My love! " He cried out, running to them. There in the middle glowing like a brightly lit lantern was Viva.

"What manner of sorcery is this? Black magic! I shall put an end to your evil, demon!" Usagi shouted, taking out his sword and attempting to slice in pieces the creature that he thought hurt his friends.

"Usagi, stop! It's okay. She's on our side."

The young rabbit samurai turned to see that Leonardo had blocked his sword with his own. The other turtles and Red Bella stirred around and had already got up.

"You are all well again." Usagi said, smiling.

"As you are, my love." Red Bella said, walking up to Usagi. He took his lady love in his arms.

"Hey, how come we're not dead? Not that I'm complaining." Michaelangelo asked, looking at himself.

"Because you all were willing to trade your lives to save Usagi's life, you performed an unselfish act. It empowered me to be able to save his life while you yet kept your own lives." Viva explained.

"Usagi, can you ever forgive me?" Leonardo asked, guilt ridden.

"For what, Leonardo-san?"

"I caused you to get injured in the first place."

"I am to blame as well."

"No, I am." Red Bella said, "As Viva said, I allowed myself to be corrupted by the Chamolife plant. I wanted to save my father's life but I also wanted power. I wanted to be the best, most powerful queen in all Hirsutia."

"It matters little to me now if I can't have you with me, Usagi." She said.

"I feel the same, my sweet Bella." He replied, smiling at her.

"You must return the plant back to the realm where you found it." Viva explained, "The forest of the Fairy Springs. It is the last of its kind. If it does not return, everything there will die including myself."

"Okay, you didn't tell us that." Donatello said.

"Sorry. I only appear when someone makes a wish." She replied.

"We must return the Chamolife plant before it's too late." Leonardo said.


	8. Chapter 8

Restoring The Chamolife Bloom-chapter 8

"Wrong, turtle. I'll take that plant." The Ultimate Ninja said.

Within minutes, the four Turtles and the two rabbit warriors were surrounded by ninja soldiers.

Everyone took out their weapons.

"Leave my kingdom at once, ninja!" Red Bella said.

"You don't command me, rabbit!" He replied, "Ninjas, bring me the Chamolife."

"You'll have to go through us first." Leonardo said, gripping the handle of his katanna swords.

"And we ain't going down without a fight, you are." Raphael said, brandishing his sais."

Donatello gripped his staff. Michaelangelo twirled his numchuks. Usagi stood in front of Red Bella who held the Chamolife plant.

"You mustn't let him get the Chamolife. Evil intentions will corrupt the blooms." Viva told Red Bella.

The ninjas approached and were soon swinging at the turtles who backflipped and ducked and dodged their attacks. Raphael backflipped then back kicked one ninja in the head knocking him out. Michaelangelo took out another one with his numchuks. Leonardo punched another ninja in the face. Donatello dropkicked another ninja.

"You dare to invade this kingdom! You are are most dishonorable, ninja." Usagi said to the Ultimate Ninja while shielding Red Bella.

"Only taking back what belongs to me, ronin. Your lover stole that bloom from me." He said.

"It was never yours or mine." Red Bella replied, tightly clutching the plant.

"Give it to me or die!" He shouted, charging at Usagi with swords drawn. The young samurai had his own daishi swords drawn and blocked his swords. Metal clashed against metal. Their swords were pushing against each other. The two fighters struggled against each other.

"I will not allow you to harm Red Bella or my friends." Usagi said.

"You and your friends will die, ronin."

"I won't let you touch them!" Red Bella said, brandishing a sword with one hand while clutching the Chamolife Bloom with the other.

Then they broke apart.

"You fight well, samurai. I almost hate to kill you." The ninja said.

Leonardo and his turtle brothers stood with Usagi and Red Bella.

"You gotta come through us cause you ain't touching our buds, dude!" Michaelangelo said.

"Buds?" Red Bella looked puzzled wondering what the young turtle meant by buds.

"My brother means friends." Leonardo explained to her.

"Enough talk. Let's kick Ninja Boy's butt!" Raphael exclaimed.

"You are more than welcome to try." The ninja jeered.

The four Turtles charged at him .Donatello swung his staff at the ninja who grabbed it and swung him around. Then he threw him against a wall.

"Donnie!" Michaelangelo cried out, then frowned. He twirled his numchuks. He swung his numchuks at the ninja. He tried striking at him but the Ninja ducked his blows.

"I can't be stopped, turtle!" He cried, grabbing the numchuk out of his hand then crushing it in his hand.

"My numchuk!" Michaelangelo cried out. He then kicked the ninja into Raphael who caught his brother.

"Mikey! You okay?" Raphael asked.

"Anybody get the number of the truck?" Michaelangelo groaned.

"You made a big mistake when you picked on my brothers!" The hot headed turtle said, gently placing his brother next to a wall.

Raphael charged at the ninja sais out and frantically swung at the ninja. He grabbed one of the wrists of the turtle who struggled to get free but the Ninja held him in a tight vice like grip.

"Let me go!" Raphael screamed.

"You are no match for me. That's why you lost the Battle Nexus." He taunted.

"Shut up!" Raphael yelled back.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? To know that you will never be as good a fighter as I am. That your own little brother beat you. It must be terrible to be you."

Raphael was getting steamed at this point.

"I said shut up!" He screamed, kneeing the ninja in the groin. The ninja doubled over.

"You will pay for that, reptile!" He cried out. He then leg tripped him. The hot headed turtle fell on his shell. A sword was pointed at his throat.

"Raph!" Leonardo cried out, using his katanna to block his sword to keep him from stabbing Raphael.

"Get away from my brother, Ninja!" Leonardo cried out.

"So it's just the two of us, eh, my young friend?" The Ultimate Ninja taunted.

"No one messes with my family!" The turtle leader replied.

"Surrender the Chamolife and maybe I'll execute you a little less painfully."

"You will not harm him." Usagi said.

"You sure won't!" Raphael cried out, jumping up and standing with his brother and Usagi.

Donatello had already gotten up and helped Michaelangelo to his feet. They now stood next to Leonardo. The Ninja watched the four Turtles and Usagi closely. Red Bella had snuck up behind him hoping to get him. He saw her out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed her before she had a chance to stab him.

"Bella!" Usagi cried out.

"Don't anyone move or I skewer the rabbit!" He cried out.

"Let the lady go!" Leonardo said.

"I'm taking the Chamolife Bloom and you won't stop me!" He cried out.

"No, but I will."

He turned to see Red Bella whose eyes shown like glowing, glittering rubies. Viva had begun glowing and was now illuminating the warrior queen's body. The Ultimate Ninja lost his grip on her as she began floating in mid-air. She extended her hands transforming the Ultimate Ninja. He began shrinking down. The Turtles walked up to see just his armour. Then they heard a sound of muffled crying.

"I don't believe it!" Leonardo exclaimed, reaching into the armour and pulling out a small bundle.

"What is it, Leo?" Raphael asked.

"It's a baby!" Donatello said, glancing at the tiny, moving little human who was crying.

"The Ultimate Ninja's now a nosedripper?" Michaelangelo asked, "How the heck did that happen?"

"The Chamolife Bloom reverted him back to his innocent form. He can no longer cause any trouble. " Viva explained through Red Bella's voice, "Now, you must return the Chamolife."

With a flick of her wrist, they were in the Forest of The Fairy Springs. Many of the plants were withering away and several fairies were barely moving around.

"Oh, the poor things!" Red Bella said, sadly, picking up one of them.

"Yes, and we must hurry." Viva said, "Place the Chamolife on the top of that podium."

Leonardo saw a stone podium sitting next to a statue of a fairy. He quickly placed it there. Instantly, the plants stopped wilting, the fairies came to life as their wings began glowing. Beautiful flowers began growing, and stone fountains began flowing with clear blue water.

"Whoa! Righteous!" Michaelangelo cried out.

"Magnificent!" Red Bella said.

"Friends, I can't thank you enough for saving our world." Viva said, "Ask me what you will and I will grant it to show you my gratitude."

"Can you get us back to the Battle Nexus?" Leonardo asked.

"Granted. And farewell, brave warriors!" Viva said, as the fairies all teleported the turtles and the two rabbit warriors back to the Battle Nexus.

Unfortunately, they were transported into the arena during an actual battle. The two combatants were not happy to see them.

"Smooth, Leo. Couldn't you have told them to send us to our lair in New York?" Raphael asked.

"Bummer. This is one of those times I wished I'd stayed in bed!" Michaelangelo groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

A Royal Wedding-chapter 9 

The two combatants came charging towards the four Turtles and their rabbit companions.

"Get the Daimiyo's son to safety." He told Red Bella, handing her the baby.

"While we polish off these jokers!" Raphael said, twirling his sais.

Red Bella ran away from the area and hid behind a pillar.

One of the combatants, a scorpion like red alien swung his long curved glowing tail at the Turtles and Usagi who jumped out of the way.

The other combatant had spikes all over his body that detached themselves from him. Leonardo swung his katanna swords cutting them into shreds.

The spiky alien dispatched spikes from his chest. Donatello struck then with his staff but they stuck into his staff.

The scorpion alien swung his tail but this time Raphael pinned the tip of his tail with one of his sais. The alien struggled to get free then found himself on the receiving end of Raphael's fist. He was knocked out cold.

"Oh, yeah! Raphael wins, clown zero!" He crowed. The audience cheered with thunderous applause.

"Hey, aren't they supposed to cheer me?" Michaelangelo said, a little disappointed, "Aren't I the turtle that won the Battle Nexus last time I was here?"

"Save it for later, guys! We got bigger problems." Leonardo said.

The Turtles and Usagi fought the spiked alien.

"I'm gonna pulverize you all!" The alien screamed, coming at them then striking the ground where they stood.

Everyone jumped back.

Michaelangelo backflipped away from the place where the alien struck with his fist. He threw one of his numchuks. It wrapped around the wrist of the alien. He tried getting it off. No such luck. Donatello leg tripped him with his staff. The alien fell to the floor of the arena with a thud.

The audience went nuts with applause.

"What can I say? My public loves me!" Michaelangelo grinned, bowing to them.

"Oh, yeah, 'cause you're such a modest guy." Raphael replied, sarcastically, arms folded.

"You noticed?" Michaelangelo asked.

"We all helped, Mr. Humility." Donatello said, rolling his eyes.

"It was a group effort, Mikey." Leonardo told him.

"You have all fought well." Usagi said.

''Yeah, well." Michaelangelo replied, arms behind him, his toe made circles on the ground. He looked sheepishly.

"My sons!"

The Turtles looked to see Splinter approach them followed by the Daimiyo.

"Sensei!" All four of them cried out.

"I am glad you are all alright." Splinter said, touching the shoulders of Leonardo and Donatello who stood the closest to them.

"No worries, master. I knew we'd be okay." Raphael said.

'Master Splinter." Usagi said.

"And I am glad you are safe, young ronin." Splinter told Usagi.

"All this is my fault. I endangered your lives as well as Usagi's. Can you all ever forgive me?" Red Bella asked.

"Hey, you're our friend, dudette. That magic mumbo jumbo messed with your mind." Michaelangelo said, then seeing the queen's reaction, "Uh, Your Highness."

"I'll let that pass for now." She replied.

"My son. Have you all seen him? I am quite worried." The Daimiyo asked.

The four Turtles, Usagi, and Red Bella glanced at each other awkwardly. Then Leonardo took a deep breath. He took the baby from Red Bella.

"Well...he...had a chance first hand to see the Chamolife plant at work." He replied, handing the baby to the Daimiyo.

"What?! Are you saying this innocent child in my arms is...?" The Daimiyo was at a loss for words.

"The Ultimate Ninja." Leonardo finished the sentence.

"It is astonishing!" Splinter exclaimed, staring in complete shock at the tiny infant in the Daimiyo's arms.

"I am sorry. He wanted the Chamolife so badly." Leonardo tried to explain.

"Do not be sorry, my young friend, I know you all did your best. The fault if any was mine. But fate has deemed this to be so. I now have a second chance to correct the mistakes I made before when my son was growing up. I can give him what he was lacking." The Daimiyo replied, gazing at the yawning infant.

"You gotta admit he is a cute little guy." Michaelangelo said.

"And he will make a fine and noble warrior when he is older." The Daimiyo replied.

...

Drago was locked in what appeared to be a glass swirling cage. The Daimiyo, Splinter, the Turtles, and the two alien rabbits appeared before the cage.

"Your reign of terror is over, Drago." The Daimiyo said.

"You think you can keep me in here?" He asked, angrily, "I will find a way to get out, Daimiyo. I'll have my revenge. Then your precious war staff will be mine."

"Not if we got anything to say, pal!" Raphael said, brandishing his sais.

"Once I get out of here, you Turtles will the first to feel my wrath!" Drago exclaimed, glaring at Splinter, "Then it'll be you and me, Rat Master!"

"You'll have to get past us to get to our sensei, lizard boy!" Donatello said.

...

"I am most glad you and your sons are safe, Master Splinter." The Daimiyo said, "You have trained them well."

"I knew they were skillful fighters." Splinter replied.

"Now we must have a feast. Some of the best food this planet has to offer."

"There is more reason to celebrate, my dear Daimiyo." Red Bella said, happily, "For Usagi and I are to be married."

The Turtles looked surprised.

"Is it true, Usagi? You and Red Bella?!" Leonardo asked.

"Yes, Leonardo-san. It would seem I'm to finally able to forsake the path of _musha shugyo."_

"Musha what? Is that some new pizza topping I've never heard of?" Michaelangelo asked, confused.

"Musha Shugyo or the warrior's pilgrimage. All samurais must go on a journey to hone their fighting skills while working as an apprentice or bodyguard for someone." Usagi explained, "And now I am glad that I will no longer be a masterless samurai."

"My father will be glad to have you protect our family. I will be glad to have you by my side as my husband." Red Bella said.

"And I can think of no place I'd rather be." Usagi replied, taking her in his arms.

...

"Ugh! Do we have to wear these bathrobes?" Raphael frowned.

"They're not bathrobes, Raph. They're kimonos." Donatello replied, referring to the colorful robes the Turtles wore.

"It's what people in ancient Japan wear. Besides, Usagi asked us to be groomsmen at his wedding. We have to present him to the bride." Leonardo said.

"Chill, Raph. We're doing this for Usagi." Michaelangelo told his brother.

"Fine." Raphael muttered.

The Turtles and their sensei stood at the entrance of the marble stone castle of planet Hirsutia. A huge crowd had gathered. Usagi, clad in a shiny, aquamarine blue kimono, stood next to Red Bella whose elderly father stood next to his daughter.

The young queen was dressed in a royal red kimono and decorative head piece. Her face was covered with a silk veil. A priest stood before them as he instructed them to say their vows. Then her father opened a decorative wooden box. Inside was a golden thick bracelet with a picture of a tiny red rose in front of a gleaming sword. Red Bella took it out of the box.

"This band represents our royal family and now it declares you and I are one, my beloved." Red Bella said, placing it on Usagi's thick upper arm.

Her father brought forth a second box which contained the same kind of bracelet but was much smaller and slender.

Usagi took it out and placed it on Red Bella's arm.

"My darling Bella, I consider it an blessing from the great heavens for you to become my wife. I vow to always shield and protect you. I love you." He said, as they kissed.

"And now by decree of the High Priest of Hirsutia, I present to you all the new king and queen of Hirsutia, King Usagi and Queen Bella!" The priest proclaimed.

A thunderous cheer erupted from the crowd.

...

"Thank you, my friends, for everything." Usagi said to the Turtles, "And to you, sensei."

"I wish you and Queen Bella many years of happiness." Splinter replied.

The Daimiyo activated the portal with his mystical war staff.

"The portal will take you home. Farewell, Splinter. And to you Turtles." The Daimyo said.

"Take care. Come, my sons." Splinter told the Turtles.

"Hey, can we order pizza once we get home?" Michaelangelo asked.

"Is that all you can think about, Mikey?" Raphael asked.

"And comics." He replied, happily.

The End.


End file.
